What Do Ya Think Side Story: Preperation for Take Back The Falls
by FanficFan920
Summary: Attention fans of What Do Ya Think! Beck here. With YOSO's permission, I have created a spinoff one shot and tribute to the greatest animated show EVER, Gravity Falls, starring the What Do Ya Think cast! So, you want some craziness and humor with a side of nostalgia and reflection? This one shot is for you. Also, if you like this, read What Do Ya think by YeOldeStrangeOne.


**Hello What Do Ya Think and Gravity Falls fans! I'm FanficFan920. Some of you might know me as Beck on What Do Ya Think. Yes, Beck is my OC. So, in light of the finale, I decided to ask the some of the cast how Gravity Falls impacted them and some favorites about the show. Add that in with Beck's thoughts along with a pinch of 'What Do Ya Think' craziness, and you have yourself a Gravity Falls tribute like no other. So, without further adieu, Onwards, Aoshima!**

The footage came to life to show a familiar face.

"Is this thing on?" Beck turned to camcorder around to find that it was indeed on.

"Perfect. Hello and welcome to this Behind the scenes episode of What Do Ya Think. Beck here. How's all the audience doing today, good?" Beck nods the camcorder up and down, "Great."

The footage cuts to AJ, YOSO, and Nick picking up some wrecked items in the main studio.

"Yes, as you can see, It is currently Noon on February 15th, 2016, the studio's a wreck, and the finale of the show that's the whole reason this show exists is on in seven hours. So, it's madness here trying to clean up and prepare everything. The big screen, refreshments, the works." Beck explained.

"No, that's not where the refreshment table goes!" YOSO yelled to AJ who was on the complete other side of the shot. The camera turns back to Beck.

"Yeah, YOSO's kinda ticked that we indirectly caused this place to get wrecked. If you thought that was crazy, heh, you should have seen some of the stuff we edited out. However, that's not why I'm here." Beck revealed.

"I'm here to pay tribute to the greatness that is 'Gravity Falls'. Also, I don't want to work and I need an excuse, so I stole Ian's camcorder. Anyway, Over the course of this video, you'll see how this wondrous cartoon has impacted the lives of the cast, as well as myself, leading up to showing you the finale and our live reactions. How's that for Behind the Scenes?" Beck bragged.

The footage goes to static for a second and reappears with YOSO in front of the camera.

Beck holds up a cardboard subtitle at the bottom of the camera screen that reads, "YOSO: Host, possibly has ADHD and/or OCD."

"Beck, I don't have time for this. There is a hole that needs cement and rubber bullets that need to be returned to their rightful place as erasers." YOSO said as she put down her shovel and began to walk away. Beck responded by taking down the cardboard subtitle and followed.

"Just answer the questions." Beck insisted.

"Fine, but only if you take care of organizing the storage closets." YOSO offered.

Beck's sigh of annoyance could be heard from behind the camcorder.

"I'll clean one of them and restock the fridge." He compromised.

"Fine." YOSO conceded and sat down on a stool that was nearby.

"How has Gravity Falls Impacted your life?" Beck asked.

"Impact on my life? Ummm... I don't really know. I mean, it's a great show. And it led me to this fandom and all these guys." She gestured to the others who were working on the main studio, "next question."

"What was your favorite episode?" Beck asked.

"Favorite episode? Sock Opera." YOSO answered.

What was your favorite moment? And it doesn't have to be from Sock Opera." Beck asked.

"Favorite moment? Mabel on Smile Dip. 'Onward, Aoshima!'" YOSO giggled a little, "Gets me every time."

"Do you have any predictions for the finale?" Beck inquired.

"Prediction for finale? Well, with me being the nutcase I am, I have a small hunch that the whole series is one of Dipper's dreams. And that Stan and 8-Ball are somehow related. Other than that, I don't really have anything. That good enough?" YOSO asked, preparing to leave regardless of the answer.

"Yes, it's good enough but, seriously, you're using the 'It's all a dream'?" Beck said.

"Don't care, not listening anymore. LALALALALA." YOSO sang as she walked away. The camcorder flipped to show Beck sighing, "Moving on."

The camera went static for a brief moment before coming back, this time with Leela sitting on the stool. Beck held the cardboard subtitle at the bottom of the screen that read, "Leela, good camera girl for when you want someone to film you fighting rabid shippers." It's barely legible since it had to be squeezed in so tightly.

"Well, the year I first got into Gravity Falls was the year I was diagnosed with kidney stones after a very painful ride to the hospital. I remember trying to draw fan art whilst in pain and forcing myself to do so because I really wanted to make something to show how much I loved it. It helped take my mind off of my condition like barely anything else has, especially beacause I was still in school at that time." Leela explained.

"Ouch. That does hurt. Kidney stones?" Beck said before he cringed, "What was your favorite episode?" Beck asked, composing himself.

"That's gotta be Not What He Seems. I've watched that episode countless times, but it still shends shivers all over my body." Leela replied giddily.

"What was your favorite moment in the series? and it doesn't have to be from Not What He Seems." Beck asked.

"The moment Ford comes out of the portal and takes off his mask. Shivers!" Leela fake shivered for emphasis.

"Ok, last question, Do you have any predictions for the finale?" Beck inquired.

"Aside from the overall predictions everyone has made already, I think the episode's gonna end by showing that adult Dipper was telling this story to his kids the whole time. The first episode begins with him narrating how he and Mabel got there, so I think it kind of makes sense." Leela explained.

"Interesting theory, and a shout out to fellow Disney show Austin and Ally's finale." Beck commented.

Leela had to hold a snicker, "You watched Austin and Ally?"

"Crap." Beck said as he cut to static.

The feed returns with Laina now sitting on the stool, Beck holds Laina's cardboard subtitle at the bottom of the screen which reads, 'Laina: Transcendence AU extraordinaire'

"I've been part of fandom for years, but Gravity Falls really introduced me to a new level of fandom, especially AUs and theories. But, to go deeper, I think it's been a really nice presence in my life. It's fun and relaxing, yet deep and emotional, and it's something that I can share with friends and family." She said.

"That's sweet. What was your favorite episode?" Beck continued.

"Uh... Gosh, that's a hard one. I don't think I can pick just one. Now, if you want my least favorite episode, that's easy: Roadside Attraction. Seriously, what was that? But besides that, most of the episodes are all brilliant and great." Laina explained.

"Can't blame you there. That was a stupid episode in my opinion." Beck agreed.

"Next question, favorite moment." Beck said.

"Again, that's really hard. The theorist in me celebrated a lot of the informational things, such as the backstory in The Last Mabelcorn, but I really enjoy emotional parts. Scenes like the sweet moments between Soos and Melody, that heart wrenching tense scene at the end of Not What He Seems, and Dipper's apology to Mabel near the end of the Summerween episode really stand out to me." Laina explained.

"I'm pretty sure that's the argument for a lot of fallers." Beck comments, "Do you have any predictions for the finale?"

"Alex Hirsch is a troll, so I don't think that we'll ever get all the answers to everything. I predict that we won't get Dipper's real name, for example. I also predict that while a character will die, Alex will throw us for a loop and kill someone that we're not expecting." Laina said.

"True. Honestly, I think Dipper's name will be revealed in 'Journal 3', myself." Beck said.

"You gonna get it when it comes out?" Laina asked.

"Heck yeah I am!" Beck said as the camera turns to static once more.

The static clears to find Nick on the stool now, with Beck once again holding the cardboard subtitle which reads, 'Nick: Sadist and Arsonist'

"How has it impacted my life? About the same way Secret Saturdays did when it came out. I was glad that it was a show with mythical creatures and good characters." Nick said

"Secret Saturdays? You know what, no time, I'll look it up later. Favorite Episode." Beck continues.

"Favorite episode would be Northwest Manor Noir. The series was shipless until that episode was aired." Nick explained.

"Well, there was WenDip, and Blubbs and Durland, whatever their name is, and Lazy Susan and Stan. I wouldn't say the show was shipless." Beck nitpicked as Nick grew more and more annoyed.

"Are you gonna stop talking about that? I'm gonna go if you don't stop." Nick threatened.

"Right, sorry. Favorite moment." Beck urges.

"Favorite moment? Dipper finding the third journal. Pretty obvious." Nick stated.

"Any predictions for the finale?" Beck asked.

"Finale predictions? Bill is either sealed or killed. Bill mortally wounds Stan which kills him later on. At some point, Bill puts Mabel through a guilt trip." Nick replies.

"Well, yeah, if you want to be Captain Obvious." Beck muttered.

"Anything else?" Nick asked.

"Nope, you're free to go." Beck said.

The camera turned to static once more.

The vision returned with Beck sitting on the stool, but in a different room than the other cast's interviews. Even though Beck could be seen clearly in front of the camera, his hand was still showing the cardboard subtitle which read 'Beck: Prankster Extraordinaire and all around cool dude'.

"I started watching Gravity Falls pretty randomly throughout Season 1. However, after seeing Dreamscapers and Gideon Rises, I was hooked. Gravity Falls gave me my love of mysteries, as well as strengthened my natural curiosity and maybe even my paranoia. It's a type of show that doesn't come around to often, and I'm sad to see it go, but glad that it's going out on its own terms." The Beck in front of the camera says.

"What was your favorite episode?" The Beck behind the camera asked.

"Not What He Seems, the episode was hyped up a huge amount and it delivered. One of the most heartfelt episodes of the whole series, and sometimes, that's all you need. Plus, the reveal of the Ford as the author defiantly helps your case." Beck in front of the camera said.

"What was your favorite moment?" Beck behind the camera asked.

"The theorist and critic in me says Ford being revealed as the author. The whole scene in the basement at the end of 'Not What He Seems' was done masterfully with great payoff. The insane and childlike part of me says Mabel's 'Onward, Aoshima' hallucination. It was so random and so funny that it was a great moment to laugh at, quote, then laugh at it again." Beck in front of the camera replied.

"Any predictions for the finale?" Beck behind the camera asked.

"I predict that the wheel will be the 4 Pines', Pacifica, Robbie, Wendy, and Mcguckit. The huge death that will occur won't be for much longer as the victim will be brought back in true Disney fashion. You wanna know why? Well,"

The footage cut to a certain Internet video where Mickey Mouse is scolding Alex Hirsch for not drawing a seatbelt. Once the video concludes. the footage cuts back to Beck,

"I also predict that someone will be crying by the end of this episode." Beck in front of the camera replied. Then, the camera was turned and we see Beck making weird faces, or should I say, Beck 2.

Beck 1 came in from behind him and explained the situation.

"What can I say, I love this copier." Beck 1 said, he points to the magic copier behind him.

"I do too, dude." Beck 2 agreed as they high-fived.

The camera went static for a second then cut to a clean main studio with four couches, with three seats on each couch. There were small tables on both sides of each couch, on which set some Oreos on one, chips on another. Each table had its own snack. There also was one or two red solo cups on each table as well. On the couches themselves sat the rest of the cast. Nick, Laina, and Leela were on one together, Eris and Gabs were on one, YOSO, Ian, and Millie were on one, and on the final one sat Beck, AJ, and Dani.

"Here we go." Nick quoted.

"I can't believe this is happening." Millie said.

"Should we break out the tissues? Not for me of course, but for anyone else that gets emotional." AJ asked.

"Yeah, no problem." YOSO replied, pulling up some tissues from behind her couch.

Just then, a message in red letters at the bottom right of the screen read 'Low Battery'.

"Better call in the characters now." Ian reminded.

"Oh, right." YOSO said as she pulled out a walkie talkie.

"All Gravity Falls residents please report to the main studio." YOSO said twice into the walkie talkie that was connected to the studio's speaker system. Soon, all the characters that were brought to the studio were in the room.

"What's with the large tv? Are we marathoning Ducktective?" Mabel asked giddily.

"Nope, but can you guys scrunch together for me?" YOSO asked. The characters mumbled in agreement and scrunched together.

"Perfect." YOSO took out the memory gun, typed 'What Do Ya Think?' with the dial and shot it at all the characters. All if them passed out, except for a certain dream demon.

"Ummm, hello? I'm a demon. I can't have my mind erased. Also, not that I care, but won't they go insane like Glasses over there, and on that note, how did that even work on Glasses?" Bill pointed out.

"Well, I modified this puppy to do something different then the original memory gun. This gun right here doesn't erase memories, but merely transfers them to their subconscious. This'll all feel like nothing but a dream to them." YOSO explained.

"As for why we didn't erase your mind. We know about that, we're not stupid. That's why we're gonna make a deal. You take the rest exactly where they were when they left and never mention this place until your return. In exchange, I'll give you some more gingerbread cookies." Nick offered.

"Well, they are very tasty. Eh, what the heck, deal." Bill accepted, lighting his hand in blue fire and shaking Nick's hand. As soon as the deal was complete, Nick handed Bill a bag filled with the aforementioned cookies.

"Excellent. Dani, you're up." Nick went back to his couch and Dani stood up and took out her portal gun.

"Alright Bill, I'm gonna open up the portal to take everyone back. The rest will be up to you." Dani instructed, as she set up her portal gun.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just get me back so I can cause some more weirdness." Bill urged.

"Alright, keep your top hat on. There." Dani finished setting up her gun. She aimed at the floor beneath the unconscious characters and fired. The portal opened and Bill levitated the characters with his powers.

"See ya real soon." Bill said as he went through the portal. Once everyone crossed the threshold, Dani shot her gun at the portal once more, closing it. After doing this, she made her way back to her couch with AJ and Beck and sat in the middle of the two.

Laina checked her watch, "6:59. Only one more minute." She said in anticipation.

"Hey Beck, did you charge the camcorder? I want to film our reactions and put it on YouTube." Ian asked, sitting two couches over. He paled in response. Ian saw this and narrowed his eyes.

"What did you do to my camcorder?" Ian flatly asked.

Beck responded by leaping and running for the camcorder. Ian getting up a second later to give chase. Unfortunately, before he could reach it, it cut to black.

 **Sorry, I didn't do the reactions. That's going to be in the next What Do Ya Think episode, I think. Hope you enjoyed this little extra What Do Ya Think. FanficFan920 is out, ONWARDS, AOSHIMA!**


End file.
